WIND
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus..."/"Sakura awas!"/"Sudah saatnya kau kembali"/"Ma-maafkan aku..."/ NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. AU. Warning inside. Mind to read n review this story?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Halo semua :D sekali lagi saya mempublish fanfic NaruSaku dengan kegajean yang luar biasa XD #plak ok, saya tidak yakin apa benar saya menaruh fic di genre ini == atas saran karinuuzumaki saya taruh di hurt/comfort sama romance aja =w=v. Ohya, sebenarnya saya tidak yakin loh cerita ini bagus atau tidak ==a karena jujur saja saya TIDAK pede. Tapi karena ada yang mendorong—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa—saya untuk di publish ya sudah ^^ *lirik LiKaru. Oh 1 lagi, ide ini saya dapatkan dari sebuah film Jepang yang entah apa judulnya (karena kutonton sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu). Tapi ide cerita murni dari ide saya ;D jadi selamat menikmati fic ke 2 saya (yg di publish) and once again… HAPPY READING!

Warning : AU, OOC (little), TYPO(s)

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku

**WIND**

Ruangan itu terasa sunyi. Hampir-hampir tak terasa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Walaupun sang pemilik kamar masih duduk di bibir jendela yang menghadap taman, ia hanya terdiam di salah satu sudut kamarnya itu. Selalu seperti itu. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia memandang langit musim semi dari jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti yang di lakukan. Hanya menatap awan yang berarak di langit, dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia menutup matanya dan sebulir air mata jatuh. Selalu seperti itu. Saat dia sendiri dan pikirannya melayang jauh, air matanya selalu menetes saat mengingat… _dia_.

_Tok tok._

Secara spontan tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipinya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menunggu siapa yang akan masuk ke kamarnya saat ini.

_Tok tok._

"Masuk saja." Ia menegarkan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, terlihatlah seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda walaupun usianya sudah memasuki setengah abad. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri putri tunggalnya itu. "Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu memilih untuk menatap langit kembali. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Sakura..." Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap rambut merah muda putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tidak bisa menutup diri seperti ini terus."

"..."

"Naruto pasti juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menahan nafasnya sejenak lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat. Dalam hitungan detik ia merasa matanya mulai memanas lagi. Namun ia berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh saat itu juga, apalagi bila mengingat orang yang dicintainya sampai sekarang itu.

Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama itulah yang mampu merubah seorang Haruno Sakura yang ceria menjadi terpuruk sejak kepergiannya sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBLACK<em>

14 Februari.

Malam valentine. Tidak ada yang spesial—setidaknya—menurut Sakura. Ia hanya diam di kamarnya sepanjang hari dan melakukan hal-hal apa yang bisa di lakukannya di tempat favoritnya itu. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Sakura masih duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia menimang-nimang kotak itu di tangannya sejak tadi sambil menebak-nebak isinya. Siang tadi, ia mendapat paket dari tukang pos yang mengantar ke rumahnya. Tak usah bertanya bertanya, ia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya karena paket itu dikirim dari Amerika—tempat Naruto kuliah.

Setelah melamun beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu. Ia merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan membuka tutup kotaknya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat isi kotak. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu menarik seuntai kalung dari kotak itu. Kalung yang sederhana, hanya ada huruf 'N' berwarna merah yang menjadi bandulnya dan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna putih di ujung kanan atas huruf.

"Lucu juga," Gumamnya kecil.

Ketika sedang memakai kalung itu di lehernya, ia baru sadar bahwa ada secarik kertas di dasar kotak. Sakura mengambil kertas itu lalu mulai membacanya. 'Happy Valentine's day, Sakura-chan! So sorry I can't go back to Japan this week. As my apology, I'm sending this necklace for you :) I know it's really simple, but I hope you'll like it ;) once again, happy valentine's day, my dear! With love, Naruto.'

Sakura tertawa kecil setelah membaca tulisan itu. Saat ia akan menyimpan kertas itu, tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berbunyi. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil HP nya yang ada di atas meja dan langsung memencet tombol hijau. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sakura-chan! Kau sudah terima hadiahnya?"_ teriak Naruto di seberang sana.

"Hu'um. Thank you, dear. I really like it." Jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam kalungnya.

"_So glad to hear that. Hatchiiu—"_ Naruto bersin cukup keras _"How are you now, dear?"_

"Not good. Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"_Hanya flu biasa. Tenang saja, hehe."_

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Jaga kesehatanmu, bodoh. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Kau kan tinggal sendiri disana!"

"_Iya, iya. Aku kan kuat Sakura! Haha."_

"Huh... terserah." Tumben sekali ia tertawa dengan terpaksa, batin Sakura.

_"..."_

"Naruto?"

_"..."_

"Naruto? Daijoubu?" Sakura melihat layar HP nya untuk mengecek kalau-kalau sambungannya sudah terputus. Tapi belum, ia masih tersambung dengan kekasihnya itu. "Naruto? Kau ken—"

"_Sakura..."_ potong Naruto tiba-tiba. _"Thank you..."_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "For what?"

"_For being my lover. Thank's... love."_ Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Huh? Me too, dear. But, what's wrong with you?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti ini.

"_I love you... ."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hei, I love you t—"

_CKITT! BRAK! TUT TUT TUUTT._

"Eh? Naruto? Naruto!" panggil Sakura keras. Ia menatap layar HP dan ternyata sambungannya dengan Naruto telah terputus.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto kembali, namun yang menjawab justru operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dituju tidak aktif. Sakura menggigit kukunya panik, ia merasa tidak enak karena tiba-tiba sambungan terputus, apalagi ia sempat mendengar suara rem sebelumnya.

Ia mencoba menenangkan diri agar tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Berulangkali ia mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Saat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup jendela, secara tak sengaja lengannya menyenggol pigura foto dirinya dengan Naruto yang ada di atas meja hingga jatuh. Memang tak sampai jatuh ke lantai, namun itu membuat pikiran Sakura semakin tidak tenang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar kantung matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena mimpi yang terus mengganggunya. Mimpi yang aneh, namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya sekarang. Dengan langkah yang masih terseok-seok, ia menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Setelah itu, ia berlari turun untuk sarapan.

KRIIING!

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Sakura yang kebetulan melewati telepon rumahnya.

"_Hiks hiks… Sakura nee-chan?"_ isak suara di seberang telepon. _"I-ini Ko-konohamaru… hiks."_

"Eh? Konohamaru? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Konohamaru adalah adik Naruto satu-satunya. Tidak biasanya Konohamaru menelpon ke rumahnya pagi-pagi. Apalagi dengan menangis.

Konohamaru mulai terisak lagi, _"Naruto nii-san… hiks hiks"_

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"_Naruto nii-chan... dia tewas, dalam kecelakaan mobil semalam."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

Ia tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya, "Ya?"

Ibunya tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Hmm. Maaf." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Tidak apa. Bagaimana kalau kau main keluar? Ino sudah menunggumu di luar." Sarannnya.

Ino, ya. Sudah lama juga ia tidak jalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya yang bawel itu. Sejak kematian Naruto ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Ino, paling sesekali jika sahabatnya itu berkunjung ke rumah. "Hmm, baiklah. Tolong suruh dia ke kamarku." Pinta Sakura sambil beranjak menuju lemari pakaian sedangkan ibunya pergi memanggil Ino.

"Hei, _forehead_." Sapa Ino setelah masuk ke kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang memakai jaketnya menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum. "Hei, _pig_. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau tambah gendut ya?" ledek Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Kurasa, ya. berat badanku naik 1 kg." Keluh Ino sambil mencubit perut rampingnya.

Sakura tertawa keras. "Kau naik 3 kg juga bakal tetap terlihat kurus, Ino! Jangan berlebihan."

Ino nyengir. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

.

.

"Heh, _forehead_."

"Apaan?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Daritadi melamun terus." Gerutu Ino yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang di taman kota. Atas usul Sakura yang memang sedang malas dengan keramaian, akhirnya Ino hanya nurut saja mengikuti keinginan sahabatnya itu. Toh, tujuannya bertemu Sakura memang ingin membuat gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Eh iya maaf deh." Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menjilat es krim yang masih utuh di tangannya.

Ino mendengus kecil, ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya ini masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan soal Naruto.

"Bosen nih di taman terus. Ke cafe aja yuk?" Ajak Sakura.

"Hmm boleh juga. Ah… !"

Teriakan Ino membuat Sakura terkejut hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya. "Ada apa sih, pig? Tidak usah teriak juga bisa kan!"

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dompetku ketinggalan di kamar mandi taman. Aku ambil dulu ya!" kata Ino sambil melesat pergi.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Ino. Bisa-bisanya sahabat pirangnya itu sampai lupa kalau membawa dompet. Ia mengedikkan bahu lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Ino di depan taman.

Langit sangat biru. Matahari juga bersinar cerah walaupun sudah tak sepanas tadi siang. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menambah kesejukan taman kota itu. Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon sakura di kiri kanannya. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain di bawah pohon sakura, entah itu petak umpet atau hanya berlarian. Ia tersenyum melihat keceriaan yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Kadang ia iri juga dengan anak-anak kecil itu. Mereka tidak tahu betapa kejamnya dunia yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya, belum. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke luar taman. Kelihatannya pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Toh tak ada gunanya juga ia iri pada anak-anak itu. Pada kenyataannya ia sudah 21 tahun sekarang.

"_Saku..."_

Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika. Ia mendengar seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya. Tapi siapa? Di sekitarnya tidak ada orang lain, hanya ada anak-anak yang bermain, itupun berjarak 5 meter darinya. Bulu romanya mulai berdiri. Ayolah, hari masih sore. Masa sudah ada hantu sih? Sakura mencoba mengacuhkannya dan berjalan kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura sampai di luar taman. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Mungkin karena letak taman agak di pinggir kota, sehingga tidak menjadi rute utama lalu lintas kendaraan. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Ino mana sih? Ambil dompet kemana dia?" gerutunya.

"_Sakura..."_

Sakura tersentak. Suara ini lagi. Namun sekarang lebih keras dan jelas. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari asal suara. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Saat ekor matanya melihat ke arah seberang jalan, ia melihat sesosok pemuda mirip Naruto yang ada di antara kerumunan orang. "Na.. ruto" gumam Sakura tidak percaya. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin Naruto! Ia sudah mati! Jerit Sakura dalam hatinya. Namun, ia terkejut saat sosok 'Naruto' melihat ke arahnya, ia tersenyum kecil dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang.

"Sakura! Maaf lama!" teriak Ino sambil berlari ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak perduli dengan panggilan Ino, ia berlari menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri. "Naruto!"

Ino yang melihat sebuah bus muncul dari tikungan dan meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat ke arah Sakura langsung berteriak. "Sakura, awas!"

Terlambat.

CKITT! BRAKK!

.

.

Gelap. Sangat gelap. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, sangat ringan. Lebih tepatnya seperti melayang di ruang hampa.

Dimana aku?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini. Merasa kosong.

"_Sakura..."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Habis sudah kesabarannya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara. Ia ingin berteriak pada orang itu! Tapi apapun usahanya, itu percuma saja. Badannya seolah mati rasa. Seolah-olah hanya jiwanya sajalah yang sedang melayang.

Berarti aku sudah mati?

Kali ini, pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di otaknya. Mungkin saja benar 'kan? Ia tertabrak bus saat menyeberang tadi. Dan ukuran bus itu tentu tidak sekecil mobil. Sudah jelas hantamannya pasti sangat kuat. Bisa saja badannya sudah remuk dan tewas di tempat. Sehingga sekarang—mungkin juga—ia ada di perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia _sana._

"_Sakura... bangunlah."_

Bangun? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah aku sudah mati?

"_Tenanglah. Ini belum waktumu."_ Kata suara itu seolah tahu isi hatiku.

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku masih merasa gelap?

"_Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Masih gelap. Tidak. Ini sudah berkurang. Paling tidak, sudah tak sesuram tadi. Ada cahaya yang menuntunnya. Hanya seberkas. Namun, sangat hangat.

.

.

"_Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ingat, hanya sebentar."_

"_Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Terima kasih."_

.

.

Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, hingga emerald di baliknya mulai terlihat jelas. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia bangun lalu duduk bersila. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri karena merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tentu saja. Ia sedang berada di hamparan taman bunga saat ini. Dengan berpayung awan dan matahari yang bersinar hangat, itu cukup membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dengan ditambahnya angin yang bertiup lembut. Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di rumah sakit sekarang? Lagipula di Konoha tidak ada taman yang seindah ini.

"Dimana ini?" Gumam Sakura. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan-jalan. "Pasti ini mimpi," gumamnya lagi. "Atau memang aku yang sudah mati."

"Kata siapa?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sakura…," panggil suara itu lagi."Turn around."

Ia menelan ludahnya dan mencoba bernafas senormal mungkin untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar keras. Suara dan nada bicara ini lah yang paling ia rindukan selama ini. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai berbalik menuruti perintah suara itu.

Sesosok manusia yang paling ia rindukan berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang. Mata safirnya yang biru, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Seulas senyum juga terukir di wajahnya yang memiliki 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Na-naru—"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-chan."

Tangan Sakura terulur untuk menyentuh sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh goresan di pipi Naruto yang menjadi khasnya. Saat ia akan menarik tangannya, tangan Naruto menahan agar tangan Sakura tetap berada di pipinya. "Biarkan seperti ini…," bisik Naruto. "Sebentar saja, aku ingin merasakan sentuhanmu lagi." Kali ini matanya menutup untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Kenapa…," bisik Sakura lirih. "Kenapa kau pergi?" kali ini dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Matanya yang biru menatap sang gadis yang mulai menangis. "Kau tau aku juga tidak ingin pergi." Tangannya mengusap sebulir air mata yang jatuh di pipi gadis itu. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan, bukan?"

Kali ini Sakura menunduk. Ya, kematian Naruto adalah takdir, ia tidak bisa menghalanginya apalagi membatalkannya. Ia juga tidak bisa marah kepada Tuhan yang mengambil nyawa Naruto saat pria itu sedang jauh darinya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sangat kehilangan. "Bawa aku… bersamamu." Kata Sakura dengan lirih.

"Apa?"

Dengan pasti, Sakura mendongak lalu menatap Naruto dengan tegas. "Bawa aku bersamamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak. "Ap—kau pasti bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Bawa aku, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memeluk Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa." Bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa, Sakura."

"Kenapa?" Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto. "Bukankah aku sudah mati? Bawa aku bersamamu!"

"Kau belum mati," Naruto menatap Sakura dengen serius. "Di dunia nyata, kau sedang koma. Tapi kau belum mati."

"Lalu tempat apa ini?" teriak Sakura mulai frustasi. "Batas antara dua dunia, begitu? Hahaha lucu sekali, seperti dalam film saja!"

"SAKURA!" gertak Naruto. Melihat gadisnya terdiam, ia menghela nafas beberapa saat lalu menatap Sakura. "Maaf tadi aku menggertakmu. Dengar, ini bukanlah batas atau apapun yang kau sebut tadi. Anggap saja, ini hanya mimpi." Jelas Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada berucap.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa bersamamu?" tanya Sakura yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka

"Lebih tepatnya, belum." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. "Kau masih bisa melanjutkan hidupmu yang masih panjang. Kau bsia menjadi dokter seperti cita-citamu, juga menjadi pengantin dengan gaun putih seperti yang dipakai oleh putri Cinderella." Lanjut Naruto sambil terkekeh

Sakura menyodok perut Naruto dengan sikunya dan tertawa kecil. "Jangan ingatkan itu, bodoh, itu ucapan anak kecil. Lagipula, yang terakhir itu tidak bisa menjadi nyata."

Langkah Naruto berhenti yang otomatis membuat Sakura ikut berhenti. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melepas gandengan Naruto. "Karena aku tidak yakin bisa jatuh cinta lagi." Tangan Sakura memetik beberapa bunga dan menghirup bau nya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan orang yang tepat selain kamu."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil salah satu bunga di tangan Sakura, dan menyematkannya di telinga gadis itu. "Aku akan menitipkanmu pada orang yang tepat." Sahut Naruto dengan yakin.

Sebelah alis gadis musim semi itu terangkat. "Ohya? Siapa?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya di kening Sakura. "Itu rahasia. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahumu."

Tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto dan matanya menatap iris berwarna biru itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau?"

Naruto menutup matanya lalu mencium Sakura. Tanpa nafsu, ia mencium gadis di depannya itu selagi ia bisa. Atau mungkin, selagi ia mempunyai kesempatan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepas ciumannya untuk memberikan jawabannya. "Saat kau berkenalan dengan seseorang dan ada angin yang bertiup lembut mengelilingimu, itulah aku."

Naruto memeluk Sakura lalu melepaskannya. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali."

"Apa?" Perlahan, Sakura melihat tubuhnya mulai memudar. "Tunggu! Aku masih ingin bersamamu!" teriak Sakura sambil menitikkan air matanya. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang ada di depannya perlahan ikut menghilang juga.

"Sangat menyenangkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucap Naruto tulus. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mencintaimu...," tukas Naruto. "Selamanya."

"Terima... kasih." Satu kata terakhir gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."_

_._

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara kipas angin yang berputar dan beberapa langkah manusia yang sesekali mendominasi ruangan itu. Sedikit saja ada yang membuat keributan, jangan heran bila setelah itu sang penjaga perpustakaan akan menegur dengan suara pelan namun tetap terlihat menyeramkan.

Dan disinilah ia. Di salah satu sudut ruangan bernama perpustakaan itu, sang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikucir kuda mengambil beberapa buku yang di butuhkannya. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah ia ambil, ia berjalan menuju meja yang memang disediakan untuk para mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Karena banyaknya buku yang ia bawa sampai-sampai sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, ia tidak tahu kalau di depannya ada orang dan…

BRUKK!

"Auu…," Ia sendiri jatuh terduduk sedangkan orang di depannya tertimpa buku-buku yang di bawanya tadi. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Cepat-cepat ia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dan membawanya lagi.

"Biar ku bantu." Orang yang di tabrak Sakura tadi mengambil sebagian buku yang ada di tangan gadis itu. "Maaf aku menghalangi jalanmu."

"Ti-tidak! Aku lah yang menabrakmu, maaf." Sekali lagi ia meminta maaf pada pemuda di depannya.

"Hn. Tidak apa." Jawabnya pendek. Selama beberapa saat ia memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Apakah kau… Sakura Haruno?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Memang ia seterkenal itu? Sekarang gantian ia yang memperhatikan pemuda itu. Rambut bergaya emo dengan warna biru kehitaman, matanya yang obsidian hitam dan kulit putih. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Ya, benar. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku kenal dengan Naruto," Ujar pemuda itu. "Dan aku mengenalimu darinya."

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau—"

"Sssttt!" beberapa suara menyuruh mereka diam.

"Ups, maaf."

"Kelihatannya tidak enak bila mengobrol disini, bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja?" usul pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Hmm baiklah." Setelah meminjam buku yang diambilnya tadi, ia dan pemuda yang baru saja di kenalnya itu berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin kampus saja?" tawar pemuda itu yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini. Tapi nihil, ia merasa sama sekali belum pernah kenal dengannya.

"Engg… bagaimana kau kenal dengan Naruto. Dan bagaimana kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aku sahabatnya saat di Amerika. Dan aku mengenalimu lewat foto yang ada di kamarnya, ia juga sering bercerita tentangmu. Jujur saja, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Tapi kelihatan sekali kalau ia sangat menyayangimu," Jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar. "Sayang ia harus pergi begitu cepat."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Ya kau benar."

"Ah, maaf membuatmu mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan." Sesal pemuda itu saat melihat raut muka Sakura yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu berhenti lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha-san."

Tepat saat mereka berjabat tangan, angin berhembus di sekeliling mereka. Tanpa di beritahu, Sakura masih ingat dengan kata-kata Naruto di mimpinya.

"_Saat kau berkenalan dengan seseorang dan ada angin yang bertiup lembut mengelilingimu, itulah aku."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOG<strong>_

Kedua anak manusia itu tertawa bersama. Lelucon yang di lontarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan geli. Tawa mereka terhenti saat ponsel di saku pemuda bermata onyx itu berdering.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus mengangkat telepon penting ini sebentar." Pamit Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk mereka. "Moshi-moshi?"

Sembari menunggu temannya, Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang ada di depannya. Setelah meminumnya beberapa teguk, ia memperhatikan air mancur yang ada di sebelah kantin kampusnya. Sinar matahari yang terpantul di air membuat percikan air tampak seperti permata yang berkillauan. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura bukan air mancurnya, tetapi sesosok pemuda yang di kenalnya sedang berdiri di sebelah air mancur itu. Bukan, bukan Sasuke. Sosok yang di lihat Sakura adalah sesosok manusia yang tembus pandang.

Setelah mencermati beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'arigato' tanpa suara. Seolah mengerti, Naruto mengangguk lalu menghilang.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke baru saja memasukkan HP nya ke dalam saku dan akan berbalik menuju tempat Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang bertiup dan debu berterbangan mengenai matanya. Saat Sasuke mengucek matanya, ada angin yang berhembus lagi dan suara yang berbisik di telinganya. Ia tertegun lalu membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa saat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, ia berjalan menuju Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. 'Apapun permintaanmu, Dobe'

"_Kutitipkan _bunga_ku pada mu, Teme."_

**OWARI**

Ehm uhuk uhuk, oke itu endingnya. Yang terakhir itu kata2 yang mbisikin Sasuke pas kelilipan, mudeng gak? Enggak yauda deh gapapa =w=a hhe. Jadi gimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Sebenernya kalo reviewnya gak nyampe 7 bakal kuhapus aja deh == aku gak pedeeee DX huwaaaaaa. Jadi *hiks* review*hiks* please? :'3


End file.
